Lawnboy (Character)
Lawnboy is a Parisian resident (in story anyhow) who met LF along with Trosh. He appears normal at first, but has a strange affinity for unprovoked violence and skewed perspective on justice. He was later turned more insane by RW. General Lawnboy is somewhat violent and self-described as selfish. He does appear to have some humanity left in him, but all of it is destroyed when RW injects him. From then, he is as insane and ruthless as RW. Chapter 1 Lawnboy is from Paris and met LF with Trosh. He was the second person to join Twatter Story, and the first 'villian'. He and the group, when in Twatter met Kyle Prior- while they were looking for hookers, Lawnboy hit Kyle and Trosh with his penny sock. Here Lawnboy also met Sakura, and when LF returned, he forgave Lawnboy for the violence. Trosh and Kyle did not. Upon meeting Thunderflipper in his hole, Lawnboy assaulted Thunderflipper. Due to this, he was tied and left outside the cave for the wolves. Lawnboy, asleep, did not register LF untying his bindings and distracting the wolves, and TF taking LF back to the cave and leaving Lawnboy. When he woke up, he was attacked by the wolves and lost all his clothes and got bitten by them. As a result, he slept with leaves substituting blankets, and pissed himself upon waking up. When the others decided that Lawnboy would be of use due to Jorichi's plans, Lawnboy effectively deflected all friendliness. When TF took LF hostage, Lawnboy unsuccessfully attempted to rescue LF, and slipped away without LF when TF imprisoned them both. Lawnboy soon found himself in RWLabs, as a test subject, and had to go through mental torture. RW then injected Lawnboy with a drug to turn him insane and imprisoned him. When Lawnboy escaped through the vents and into RW's office, RW beat Lawnboy, but Lawnboy with a manic strength fought RW and stole his keys. When LF unfortunately showed up, Lawnboy imprisoned both RW and LF in a cage. While RW and LF were plotting to cure Lawnboy of the madness, Lawnboy was stockpiling on RW's drugs. Upon their encounter Lawnboy overpowered RW and LF, putting them in chains. He then tortured RW with an injector, then promptly killed him. But before he could kill LF, RW stopped him from doing so, having another life in him. Shocked, Lawnboy ran off. Lawnboy then set up a trap in the room in which he was trapped in by setting up a fake body and a voice recording of Sakura screaming in a dark setting. Successfully luring LF, Lawnboy gassed LF to tranquilize him before returning with a needle. When LF destroyed the needle with his last strength, Lawnboy beat LF with a penny sock and went off to find another dosage. Although LF escaped through the vents, Lawnboy followed him into an office. Although LF thought himself safely hid in a closet, Lawnboy discovered him and cut off LF's wing. Then when he jumped towards LF for the kill, because RWLabs was plummeting to the ground, fell to the ground instead. A piece of the ceiling (caused by WillWare) slammed down on him, knocking him unconscious. When Jorichi opened the portal to Equestria, Lawnboy followed him inside, but passed out. Jorichi seemingly retrieved Lawnboy's Emerald. Chapter 2 Lawnboy didn't participate in Chapter 2 after this post. Trivia * Lawnboy was controlled by almost exclusively RWLabs for the second half of the story. Category:Twatter Story Category:Characters